


there are worse things i could do

by thestral



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, Marauders, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestral/pseuds/thestral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There isn't a lot of text out there about how to have safe sex with a werewolf, and there's even less on how to take it one step beyond safe and have mind blowing gay sex with your hot werewolf boyfriend. Sirius gets that it's kind of a niche market, but still. PWP. Top!Remus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there are worse things i could do

**Author's Note:**

> Mention of James/Sirius.

Remus bites the inside of his thigh and Sirius wonders if he can become a werewolf even if his boyfriend isn't experiencing his furry little problem at the current time. Remus is careful not to break skin, but Sirius wants him to. There's a thrill that comes along with rough sex, and they can never really hit that point.

There isn't a lot of text out there about how to have safe sex with a werewolf, and there's even less on how to take it one step beyond safe and have mind blowing gay sex with your hot werewolf boyfriend. Sirius gets that it's kind of a niche market, but still. There aren't exactly werewolf advocates, either, and one would think they'd have figured it out by now, six years after the advent of puberty and six months into the longest relationship Sirius has ever managed to sustain.

Remus scrapes his teeth along Sirius' leg and Sirius lets out a sound that might be a whimper but hopefully is not, because yeah, he is head over heels for this guy but that does not mean he has to be a giant baby about any of this. Remus kisses at the spot he just bit and murmurs something against Sirius' thigh.

Sirius can't answer, and as grateful as he is that Remus is halfblood and has access to all sorts of kinky muggle shit, he kind of wishes he wasn't currently gagged and bound. It would be nice to grab Remus' hair, dig his fingers into his scalp and pull at his hair, scream as loud as he wanted in their dingy little apartment. Instead, he's motionless, chest heaving and tongue pushing against the gag, his hands tied tightly behind his back and his legs spread so fucking wide.

Remus sits up and looks down at him, and god, he's gorgeous, curly brown hair framing his pale face, pale eyes peering down in the darkness. "You okay?"

Sirius nods. What else can he do? His cock is already half-hard and Remus wraps his hand around it, smiling. "You're eager."

It's teasing and terrible and Sirius tries to arch his back but ends up digging his toes into the bed instead, unable to gain enough traction to get himself up. Remus spreads his legs a little further, slim, pale fingers splayed across his inner thighs. He leans down and Sirius is certain those perfect lips are going to wrap around his cock, which throbs with the thought.

Instead, Remus' tongue, hot and slick, slides across his lower stomach, inches away from his aching dick. Something twists inside his gut. It's Remus who's suggested this sort of play, this bondage stuff, and Sirius has to admit that there is something seriously hot about being tied up like this. Remus' breath flits across the head of his cock, warm and light, and Sirius groans. It comes out strangled behind the gag.

"You're a whore," Remus says, and it's plaintive and quiet and shit, he likes it when his boyfriend gets like this. Remus is so different in bed than he is outside, and there's a small stupid part of Sirius that finds it horribly arousing. He likes having a part of his boyfriend all to himself. No one else has seen this side, and it's so fucking hot. "Keep your legs spread."

Sirius does as he's told, obedient for once in his life. It doesn't take as much pride swallowing as he first expects, and Remus rewards him with a finger playing down his cock, running lightly over his balls. He feels like he's fifteen again, seconds away from blowing his load because someone is merely touching him, because he wants Remus so badly that it's almost painful.

"Hand or belt?" Remus asks, and Sirius must look confused because Remus sighs and leans forward, kissing Sirius on the tip of his nose. His hair brushes against Sirius' face and he makes a small noise in return. His own hair, dark and wavy, is clipped back in a ponytail, but he can feel it sticking to the sweat dripping down the back of his neck. "Shake your head no for the hand and nod for the belt."

Sirius swallows and wonders what exactly he's supposed to choose. Sirius can get the ball gag out of his mouth if he needs to, their safe word chosen and agreed upon, and he isn't really worried about Remus pushing his limits. It's their summer after Hogwarts and they have a place together, a crappy little flat near the Leaky Cauldron, but it's theirs. That's enough for Sirius, and he knows that Remus won't hurt him.

Well, at least not without his consent.

He shakes his head no and Remus smiles, and it's the same faint one he uses when he's gotten an answer right on a test or managed to get James to laugh. Carefully, he flips Sirius over so his face is against one of their pillows and his ass is in the air, his hard cock stiffening even more as Remus' fingers run over the curve of his ass. He spreads his cheeks slightly, his thumb probing at his puckered hole briefly before he speaks, his voice calm and cool, his words anything but. "You're a slut," he says, and Sirius swallows thickly. He likes the dirty talk, and he's pretty sure Remus would have kept it to himself if Sirius hadn't begged him to start in the first place. "Maybe I should get you to suck my cock after I fuck you, huh?"

Sirius moans and Remus' hands slide along his thighs before leaving his body entirely, leaving Sirius aching for more. There are a few minutes of nothing, of only Sirius laying there with his cock absolutely fucking needy for some attention and barely aware that Remus is even still there.

Then Remus hits him.

His fingers are splayed out enough to cause Sirius' entire left cheek to sting and he cries out around the gag. He never claimed to be a particularly tough submissive, and while he likes spanking more than he ever thought he would, he can't take a ton of it. Remus' hand comes down again, harder than before, and Sirius can feel the heat radiating off his skin now, the pain running through his legs as aftershock. His back arches as Remus brings his hand down again, and again, until his ass and upper thighs are on absolute fire, sensitive and bright red. Hands tied behind his back, he can't exactly do anything to soothe the burn, his eyes watering slightly. 

Remus runs his fingers lightly over the red skin, leaning down and kissing along Sirius' lower back. He hooks his arm beneath one of Sirius' legs and all Sirius can do is prop himself up on one shoulder, tilted to one side and whimpering a little around the gag. Remus kisses along the welted skin, tongue playing over the marks before his hands spread Sirius apart, running down over his hole.

Sirius is sure his heart stops for a moment as Remus pushes his tongue in, his toes curling at the sensation. He wants nothing more than to get fucked, hard and rough and until he's screaming Remus' name around the gag. Remus likes torturing him, though, dragging it all out until Sirius is begging to come. It's terrible in its own way, his cock already aching for release from the spanking alone.

Remus' fingers dig into his side and hoist his leg higher and Sirius whimpers as he drops his head forward. Remus' tongue works deeper, one hand reaching around in order to grasp Sirius' cock, starting to jack him off slowly. Sirius is pretty dazed by this point, starting to head straight into subspace, and the contact against his dick is absolute fucking heaven. Remus' curls his tongue up a little before pulling out, making the most obscene noises.

Sirius wonders if he's ever going to get fucked or if this is just going to drag on forever, and then Remus is leaning past him and digging through their bedside table. He pulls back with a small bottle clasped in his hand and Sirius has never been so glad for Muggles and their weird sex shit. Remus uncaps the bottle and pours a little on his fingers, and slides one into Sirius easily, crooking it a bit.

His ass stinging only makes it feel better when Remus pushes a second finger in, leaning forward and kissing Sirius' shoulder gently. He scissors slowly, dragging any pleasure out, and Sirius is so fucking sure that this is going to be the longest sexual encounter he's ever endured. He makes a noise that could be a curse word and Remus smacks his ass hard enough to make him jerk forward a little. "Don't cuss," he says softly, and Sirius can't even tell if Remus is turned on at all. "You know I don't like it."

Sirius isn't really sure how Remus managed to tell it was a swear in the first place. 

Remus forces a third finger in and Sirius grunts, tilting his forehead against his arm and trying to ignore the pain that comes along with it. It isn't as much as his skin burns from the spanking, but there's definitely a dull ache there. He wonders how he'll feel in the morning, and if it'll be worth it to go into work.

Remus picks up the pace with his fingers, a little rough and a little more Sirius' speed than the slow fucking he was doing previously, and three fingers is definitely enough to keep him happy, his cock absolutely aching with desire and his legs twitching in anticipation. Remus fingerfucks him harder, faster, and Sirius can feel himself reaching the edge and he might be making the noises to indicate it because Remus pulls his fingers out right before he can't take it anymore.

"Not yet," he says, and Sirius tilts his head forward, debating on whether or not he should spit the gag out and beg for it. He's pretty sure he'll get punished for anything less than the safe word, however, and decides to keep the gag in for the moment. "Soon."

There's a moment of no contact before Remus' hands are on his hips and his boyfriend's cock is pressed against his asshole, the first inch or so pushing in slowly. Sirius makes a noise of protest and Remus pushes in further, harder, until Sirius can feel his balls against his ass and he feels so full that it almost hurts. His back arches a little and his fingers curl uselessly, wrists straining against his bonds.

Remus runs a little hotter than anyone else Sirius has ever been with, although the only other people he's ever been with are fairly limited to James and Peter, and neither of them have been werewolves. He feels so different with Remus, though, a pinprick of white hot heat bubbling up in his stomach, and he's sure he'll be pushed over the edge soon enough.

Remus starts fucking him hard and Sirius can't do anything but let him, his hands clutching at air behind his back, his body shaking with each thrust. They've broken a headboard before because Remus can get so rough, unaware of his own strength in times of stress and passion, and this is beginning to feel like that night. He'll have bruises on his hips and on his ass, but somehow he doesn't care.

He's hit his point, his spot, where everything translates to pleasure, where pain starts and ends in utter absolution. Remus smacks his ass sharply and Sirius yells behind the gag, his eyes slipping closed as his breath drips ragged from his lips. He is so close it almost hurts, and he makes a noise indicating so, Remus' hand going to his cock and forming a ring around the base.

"Beg me," he says, and his free hand rips the gag off and Sirius is half-choking on his own spit, fucked out and sweaty and drooling with need, his brain a fuzzy mess. "Beg me to come."

"Please, Moony," he says, and god, that can't be his voice. It's hoarse and low and so needy, but it's definitely his because Remus lets out a laugh and fucks him harder, his fingers still stopping him from reaching completion. "Please, please, let me come! I love you. I love you and it hurts, Lupin, it hurts like bloody hell!"

"Cursing," Remus says shortly, punctuated by three slaps and Sirius' ass is on fire, his boyfriend's cock buried so deep inside that Sirius is going to go absolutely ballistic. "Why should I let you come?"

"I'll suck your cock," Sirius whimpers, tears clinging to his eyelashes. "I'll let you come in my mouth, Moony, or on my face. I'll let you fuck my mouth, just let me come!"

Remus' fingers leave his cock and he leans over, biting at Sirius' earlobe roughly. "Come," he whispers in Sirius' ear, and Sirius does as he's told. He explodes across Remus' hand, hot come spilling onto their bedsheets and his boyfriend's fingers, and Remus lifts his hand from Sirius' still trembling cock and reaches around, wiping the come against Sirius' swollen lips. Sirius gets the hint and licks Remus' fingers clean, because a dog is nothing up against a wolf.

Remus pulls out of him and Sirius feels like gelatin as he's rolled on his back again, panting and teary-eyed, seconds away from absolution exhaustion. Remus slides forward, straddles Sirius' chest, and puts his hands on either side of Sirius' face, tilting his head forward and pressing the tip of his still-hard cock against Sirius' lips, trailing precome and lube across the line of his mouth.

"Suck," he says, and Sirius' mouth pops open obediently before he swirls his tongue across the tip, dipping into the small slit on top and dragging down lower, flickering around the crown and running along the shaft. Remus is still holding his head in his hands and he drags him forward a little more, Sirius' lips traveling lower as his tongue explores every inch of his boyfriend's rock hard cock.

He gets to his balls and cautiously, slowly, takes one into his mouth, sucking slowly as his dark eyes flicker upwards, looking Remus in the eyes. "Fuck," Remus says softly, and Sirius nuzzles against his cock for a moment before tilting his head back, lips spread wide, the head of Remus' dick resting against his lower lip.

Remus thrusts in immediately and Sirius gags on it, tears springing to his eyes again, but he's already come and it's time to focus on pushing Remus to the same point of absolute need. Remus' cock is hard and fucking huge in his mouth, pushing insistently at the back of his throat, and Sirius thanks Merlin for suppression spells because they come in handy while sucking cock. He swallows around his boyfriend's dick and Remus lets out a small gasp, facade beginning to crumble as he's driven closer to the edge.

He can feel Remus' balls twitch and a second later, head of his cock resting against the base of his tongue, he comes, salty sperm spilling into his mouth. Remus pulls out and a little spurts across Sirius' face, dripping into his dark hair, and Sirius swallows obediently before licking his lips, looking up at Remus.

Remus looks back, leans down, and kisses him slowly before sliding off of him, rolling Sirius on his side and untying the bonds on his wrists. "How're you feeling?" he asks, and Sirius shrugs and grunts, eloquence not exactly coming naturally at the moment. Remus rolls him back over once Sirius' wrists are loose and kisses his forehead gently, smiling at him. "I love you," he says, and Sirius smiles back, although he still looks fairly dazed.

"I love you, too," he finally says, and Remus helps him sit up, kissing him again on the nose.

"Come on," he says softly, pushing some loose strands of hair back off Sirius' forehead. "How does a bath sound? I'll put some dittany on afterwards. Sounds okay?"

"Sounds okay," Sirius says, and tilts his forehead against his boyfriend's. He thinks there are far worse things than having a werewolf for a lover.


End file.
